


All Yours (Champions)

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marc and Alex are planning a party to celebrate their championship wins, and Tito is the only guest they've invited...





	1. Tito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnthePole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnthePole/gifts).



> Merry Christmas sweetie <3
> 
> (Sorry it's taken me nearly a year to actually write this for you :P)

“Do you think he’ll be interested?”

Alex looked over to see Marc grinning, and he found himself smiling in anticipation.

“I’m sure of it.”

*

Marc:     Party time at my new place!!!

Tito:      When?

Marc:     Tomorrow night!!!

Tito’s grin was a permanent feature right now, he’d not stopped smiling since he won the championship, and since his pretty-much-adopted brothers had won their championships too, he couldn’t be happier.

They’d already had quite a few parties to celebrate their victories, but they’d all been very big and public, with Marc getting the majority of the attention. Although that suited him and Alex, they were quieter by nature, but Marc’s loud and bouncy personality did have some perks.

Like getting pretty girls to ‘celebrate’ with him.

A smaller party at Marc’s new place in Andorra meant that he would have a much better chance of getting a little action for himself.

Not that it was a priority, but he’d been lonely this year. Although that was of his own doing, leaving his girlfriend so that he could focus on the championship.

It had been the right decision.

His finger hovered over her number, thinking about inviting her to the party, but there was a reason that they weren’t together anymore.

He wanted someone who understood racing was his passion.

The closest he’d got to that was Marc and Alex, it still meant missing out on sex, but he wouldn’t trade their friendship for the world.

Although it didn’t stop his mind wondering if the mythical creature that was his ideal partner existed.

Maybe he’d meet them at Marc’s party.

Tito:      I’ll see you there!!!

***

Sitting on Marc’s sofa playing PlayStation, Tito wondered if anyone else was showing up, or if it was just going to be the three of them.

Alex cheered as he won the race, Marc throwing his controller as Tito laughed, reaching out to sip on his beer.

Silence descended, the three of them sitting awkwardly, and then there was a knock on the door.

Tito smiled to himself, glad that people were finally showing up for the party. He wasn’t surprised that Marc had invited him early, it was nice to catch up without anyone else around, but now he was ready to have some fun.

Marc bounced across to the door, and there was the sound of Marc chatting away to someone, the only words that Tito could make out were ‘thank you.’

Tito craned his neck so that he could see who had arrived, but all he saw was Marc, holding three pizza boxes.

“Food’s here.” Marc had a huge grin on his face, and the smell of pizza wafting over made Tito’s mouth water, but he couldn’t quite keep the disappointment off his face.

He was quiet as he ate, a film playing on the tv but Tito couldn’t focus on it, he was too busy thinking about the lack of romance in his life.

Marc handed him another beer, and they clinked the bottles together, the silence descending again as Tito tried to push the unhappy thoughts away.

“Are you not having fun?”

Tito stuffed the last of his pizza in his mouth, licking his fingers clean before answering.

“I thought there would be more people at this party.”

“Bored of us?” Alex laughed, smiling as he nudged Tito.

“No… I just thought that at a party I’d be able to get some action.” Tito picked at the label on his beer bottle, ignoring the fact that Alex and Marc were staring at him.

“This not exciting enough for you?” Marc stuck his tongue out and Alex blushed, a look on his face that Tito couldn’t quite place.

He looked embarrassed, like when he was flirting with a pretty girl, but it was just the three of them.

“That wasn’t the kind of action I meant…” Tito stared at the bottle of beer that he was holding, the tension in the room cranked up to maximum. “You’ve got lots of kisses from pretty ladies because of your championship, but me, no kisses.”

Alex leant in for a hug, Marc piling in as Tito snuggled against Alex’s shoulder.

“I haven’t got any kisses yet either.” Alex sounded pitiful, but his giggle gave the game away. “Well, only ones from old ladies who want to pinch my cheeks and tell me about their grandkids.”

“You want kisses?” Marc made kissy sounds, squishing Tito as Alex tried to squirm away from Marc’s lips, the wet sounds only made Alex laugh more, and Tito found himself giggling.

“Where’s my kiss?” Tito stuck his tongue out, laughing to himself as Marc gave Alex a knowing look.

There was a tension in the air, and Tito wondered if he’d said something wrong.

Marc was biting on his lip, and Tito found himself staring into Alex’s green eyes, sparks of hazel lighting up like galaxies.

“You want a kiss?” Alex leant in closer, his eyes falling shut as his lips parted, and Tito held his breath, waiting for someone to laugh.

No-one did.

Alex’s lips were on his, licking up his soft breathless gasps as Tito deepened the kiss, his hand sliding around the back of Alex’s neck and stroking his soft hair.

Tito pulled Alex on to his lap, leaning back so he squished up against Marc. Marc kissed at the side of his neck as Tito let his head fall back, Alex licking into his mouth as he rubbed up against him.

“I think he’s interested,” Alex said, reaching down to squeeze at Tito’s half-hard cock, grinning when Tito gasped, falling back into Marc’s arms.

“We thought the three of us could have some fun.” Marc smiled as he looked up at Alex, and Tito shivered, goose bumps running over his skin as he felt the sexual tension grow.

“Would you like that?” Alex brushed his thumb over Tito’s lips, and Tito nodded, words beyond him as Marc twisted his head round for a kiss. Marc was rougher than Alex, more demanding, and his heart was pounding when he broke the kiss.

And then Marc pulled Alex into a kiss, and Tito felt like his head was going to explode. It was the hottest thing that he’d ever seen, both of them so comfortable with each other, Marc letting Alex set the pace, responding instinctively to every touch of his lips.

Tito knew he shouldn’t be rock hard from the sight of it, and even the way that they rubbed noses was so intimate, gazing into each other’s eyes as they smiled.

“I think we should move this party to the bedroom, don’t you?” Marc grinned, and Alex nodded, both of them turning to face Tito.

It felt like there was a spotlight on him, and he took a breath before answering. “I’d like that.”

Alex leant in for one last kiss, and Tito could taste the Red Bull that Marc drank earlier, sending another rush of pleasure to his cock at the memory of Alex and Marc kissing.

Marc took Tito’s hand, stroking the side of it with his thumb as he dragged him towards the bed, Alex following as he rearranged himself so that his hard cock wasn’t trapped in his boxers. Not that it was going to be a problem for much longer.

Marc stripped off his jumper, revealing a tight white t-shirt stretched over his muscled frame. He was no longer the skinny little guy that felt self-conscious about his body.

Tito dragged his eyes over him, now that he could stare openly, drinking in the beauty that was Marc.

He gasped when Alex’s hands reached around to unzip his jeans, Alex’s breath warm and arousing against his neck, and Marc nodded, responding to Alex without words. Tito was convinced that the brothers could communicate telepathically, able to read the tiniest of gestures with little more than a glance.

Marc stepped closer, unbuttoning Tito’s shirt as he kissed and sucked at each newly exposed bit of skin, leaving Tito breathless. Alex’s body was pressed up behind him, keeping him upright as Marc tugged at his jeans, exposing his hard cock to the room.

“Hard already,” Marc said, trailing little kisses along his cock as he slid down his jeans, “I like that.”

Tito whimpered, Alex stroking the side of his neck as Marc licked at the tip, and Tito felt his balls tighten, his muscles tense as Marc moved away, the loss of heat making him shiver.

“Open your eyes,” Alex whispered, and Tito was glad that he did. Marc stood in front of them, dancing on the spot, running his hands down his body as he rocked his hips, hooking his thumbs in his jeans pockets so that his fingers were pointing to his hard cock.

Tito licked his lips, swaying on the spot as he felt Alex’s hard cock pressing into back, and he rubbed up against him, delighting in the moist breathy noises that got him all hot and bothered, his skin flushed with a thin sheen of sweat.

Marc stripped off his t-shirt before twirling it above his head, throwing it so that it landed by Tito’s feet, and he grinned as he started sliding off his jeans, sexy at first, but then he was hopping around the room trying to get them over his feet.

Even sex gods were clumsy sometimes, but it made him even hotter, if that was possible, knowing that he was human after all.

Marc launched himself on to the bed, lying out on his side with his leg angled in such a way to make his cock look bigger, jutting out like an invitation.

“I’m all lonely in this big bed.” Marc’s fake pout didn’t last long, his smile taking over as he patted the bed, and Alex pushed Tito in the right direction.

By the time Tito had crawled into bed with Marc, Alex was naked, his clothes strewn around the floor, his hands awkwardly trying to cover his hard cock.

“Don’t cover yourself.” Tito reached out for Alex’s hand, Marc shuffling closer so that he could curl up behind Tito. “Let me see your beautiful cock.”

Alex blushed, letting his hands fall to his side, and Tito gasped, his eyes wide at the sight of Alex’s perfect cock. So long and hard, the dark purple tip peeking out from the foreskin, as though it was too shy to fully show itself, and a curve to it that Tito knew would feel spectacular inside him.

“You’re gorgeous.” Tito took Alex’s hand, leading him into the bed as he leant in for a kiss, and Marc pawed at them both for attention, waiting was never his strong point.

“I told you that you were handsome,” Marc said, leaning over Tito to kiss Alex, his hand wandering lower before trailing his fingers between Alex’s cheeks, his cock twitching as his chest heaved.

Tito felt his cock leak, smearing precome over Alex’s stomach, and he reached down to stroke at Alex’s cock, light touches that left him wanting more as he nuzzled at the side of Alex’s neck.

Marc pressed up against Tito, deepening the kiss with Alex, and Tito felt Marc’s hard cock thrusting between his cheeks as Alex’s cock rubbed up against his hip. For a second Tito thought that Marc was just going to push in, take him rough and hard and frantic, the tip of his cock nudging against his hole, but then he sat back, and Tito whimpered at the loss.

“I want you, now.” Marc’s hands made it clear that he meant both of them, stroking the side of Alex’s face as he ran his fingernails over Tito’s back. “Roll on to your stomach.”

Alex kissed at Tito’s shoulder as he followed Marc’s instructions, his hard cock trapped awkwardly beneath him, and yet Tito knew that he would do anything for them, anything to have them kiss and stroke and touch him until he begged for his release.

The sound of foil crinkling snapped Tito out of his thoughts, and the squirt of lube had him spreading his legs, arching his back as he waited for the feeling of slick fingers sliding inside him.

But nothing happened.

“I’ve got a better idea,” Alex said, his voice dripping with lust, an edge to it that Tito had never heard before.

The bed dipped, and Tito knew who was settling between his legs from their cold hands caressing his bum. Alex’s hands were like ice compared to the rest of him, whereas Marc’s hands were always like fire against his skin.

He squirmed on the bed, spreading his legs wider as Marc licked and kissed at his back.

And then Alex’s tongue licked a stripe over his hole, making him clutch at the sheets as he buried his face in the pillow, muffling his needy moans.

Alex buried his face in Tito’s cheeks, eating him out with delicate flicks of his tongue, and Tito lost all sense of time. It felt like an eternity between each warm lick of Alex’s tongue, and it never lasted long enough, Alex leaving him wanting more. He rubbed up against the duvet, but Alex pulled him to his knees, denying him the friction that he wanted, and he felt like he would cry if he waited much longer for his release.

“Fuck, you make the most beautiful noises.” Alex licked his lips, smacking them as though he knew exactly how aroused the sound alone would make him, his mind filling in the image of Alex’s talented tongue licking at his moist lips. “Who do you want inside you first?”

A trick question if Tito had ever heard it, he wanted them both, and he didn’t care who went first.

He paused for too long, and the decision was made for him, sparing him the torturous choice. There was the crinkle of foil, the rubber snapping on as Marc got into position behind him.

Marc’s warm hands held his hips steady, and there was more shuffling as Alex moved to sit in front of Tito, the smell of sex thick in the air as Alex’s hard cock hovered inches from his lips.

“Ready?”

Tito nodded, and Alex pulled him into a messy kiss, tasting himself as Marc slid two fingers inside him, his body offering little resistance.

“All nice and wet and open for me.” Marc murmured in appreciation, his hard cock pressing against Tito’s slick hole, and he waited until Tito had wrapped his lips around Alex before thrusting in.

Alex’s cock muffled his moans, Marc filling him up to the hilt, stretching him beyond anything he’d ever experienced before, and he took a minute to adjust, breathing deep as he felt Marc’s cock twitch inside him, hitting all the right spots.

Marc started slow, keeping pace with Alex, and Tito felt so loved, so cared for. And even though he couldn’t see them, he knew that they would be watching each other, both of them encouraging their brother as they pounded away at his willing body, leaving him on the edge of pleasure.

They sounded so alike when they were aroused, and Tito did everything he could to make them gasp and moan, his tongue flicking at Alex’s slit while he arched his back, forcing Marc deeper inside him.

It was a dream come true, Marc and Alex working as a team to satisfy him.

Alex was the first to come, spurting his load down Tito’s throat without warning, and he gagged as he struggled to swallow it all down, his breathing ragged, milking every last drop out of him.

Marc slammed into Tito one last time, making Alex’s cock slip out of his mouth, and he came with such force that Tito felt pleasure rushing through his body, waiting for that one final touch that would push him over the edge.

But Marc pulled out, leaving him frustrated, a tear running down his cheek.

“Please?”

Alex stroked his hair, and Marc teased at his hole, smearing the lube around.

“Lie on your back.” Marc winked at Alex, and Tito rolled over obediently, his legs falling open as his hard cock stood proud, twitching as though it was begging for attention.

Alex rushed to put a condom on, his hands trembling as he fumbled with it, and Marc helped him roll it over the beautiful curve of his shaft, Alex gasping at his touch.

Marc stroked the side of Alex’s cheek, leaning in for a kiss before looking over to check that Tito was watching them, his grin advertising that he knew exactly what effect they were having on him.

Alex smiled, his dorky lopsided grin that was now kept just for those closest to him, and Tito reached out for his hand, pulling him closer until he was nestled between his legs.

“I want you.” Tito’s voice wavered, the sheer need taking over, and he knew that Alex’s cock would have him seeing stars in no time at all.

“You have me.” Alex ducked down for a kiss, his beautifully curved cock pressing at his hole, and he compressed his lips as he thrust in, Tito’s muscles clenching around for him a second as he nudged against his prostate.

“Relax.” Marc stroked at his abs, his hand teasing at the curly blond hairs that surrounded his cock, and Tito let his head fall back against the pillow. Alex bottomed out as he moaned in pleasure, his toes curling with how fucking awesome Alex felt inside him, stretching him wide as he gripped at the sheets.

Tito handed himself over to Alex, letting him take control as the pleasure took over, his body trembling as Alex varied the pace, slowing every time he felt his muscles flutter, leaving him whimpering

Marc moaned, and Tito’s eyes flew open, watching in fascination as Marc lay out with his legs pulled up to his chest, letting Tito see everything as he fingered himself open. Alex slowed the pace, mesmerised by Marc’s tight hole swallowing up three fingers.

“Think I’m ready for your cock?” Marc led Tito’s fingers to his slick hole, and he slid two fingers in, Marc so warm and impossibly tight, and yet he knew that Marc would relish the challenge.

“You’re going to feel so good wrapped around me.”

Tito grunted as Alex slammed into him, bringing his attention back to his pale skin that rippled with muscle, his arms bulging as he held himself up, and Tito reached out to stroke his face, his fingers trailing over Alex’s lips as he sucked on them. He looked gorgeous with his cheeks sucked in, big eyes staring at him as his eyelashes fluttered, and his moans vibrating around him as though he could come at any second.

Marc dragged Tito’s fingers away as he straddled him, rolling on a condom with practiced ease before making sure that they both had a good view of him sinking down on to Tito’s hard cock.

The tightness overloaded Tito’s senses, he was surrounded by and stuffed full of hot Marquez, their bodies moving as one, Alex’s arm wrapped around Marc’s waist as they moaned and gasped in symphony.

Tito forced his eyes to stay open, the sight of Alex and Marc rushing towards their climaxes a picture that he would treasure forever. White spots appeared in his vision as his body convulsed, clenching tight around Alex as he slumped down over his brother, stroking Marc’s hard cock and making him cry out in pleasure, hot come spurting everywhere as his muscles fluttered, gripping his cock tight as he gasped through the aftershocks.

It all went hazy, Marc’s limp body flopping into his arms, and Tito felt safe, squished under the weight of Marc and Alex. He stroked and kissed and licked any bit of free skin that he could reach, everyone smiling as they caught their breath.

And then Marc laughed, forcing Tito’s cock out of him, the shock making him squeeze Alex out, leaving them all breathless for the second time in as many minutes.

Marc said what they were all thinking. “Fuck, that was amazing.”

Alex rolled off so that they could breathe, adding the used condoms to the pile beside the bed. He cuddled in to Tito, Marc getting comfy on the other side, and Tito wrapped them both up in his long arms.

There was no talk of moving from the bed, none of them were steady enough to walk without falling over.

“You two had this planned all along, didn’t you?” Tito watched as their faces lit up with their most devious grins, and he found himself smiling along with them.

“We always share everything,” Marc said, reaching out to hold Alex’s hand, “So we thought, why not share a boyfriend too?”

Tito felt his heart swell with love at the use of the word boyfriend, and he held them both close, kissing Alex on the forehead as he stroked Marc’s hair.

Marc wriggled until he was comfy, his arm draped across Tito and over Alex’s hip, trailing his fingers between Alex’s cheeks as a soft gasp fell from his lips.

“I think next time this tight little hole of yours should have a cock in it.”

Alex groaned, a noise of pure lust that had Tito’s cock twitching again.

“I’m all yours.”


	2. Alex

Tito stared as Marc pulled on his cycling shorts, the lycra clinging to his body like a second skin and he looked over to see that he wasn’t the only one watching in fascination. Alex’s eyes were wide and he shuffled forwards, leaning off the edge of the bed as his mouth hung open, his thin shorts doing little to hide his arousal.

Marc turned round and both of them blushed, Alex coughing as he crossed his legs.

“Training first, then fun.” Marc winked, the elastic of his cycling shorts snapping against his toned body. Tito and Alex stared with wide eyes as Marc strolled out of the room, walking slowly so that they could admire his perfect rear.

Alex squeezed his eyes shut, his brow furrowed in concentration as Tito watched his cock soften, and he wondered what unsexy thoughts were running through his mind.

Once they were out on their bikes, the pedal kind, the fresh air cleared his mind, and he found himself smiling. Testing was just a few weeks away, and he couldn’t wait to be back on his race bike.

It also didn’t hurt that Alex’s thighs looked stunning in his tight shorts, bulging as he pedalled hard, and Tito had to mentally slap himself so that he didn’t end up cycling into a ditch.

He wasn’t sure when Marc overtook him, but he was standing up as he tackled the steep hill, and Tito couldn’t keep his eyes off his tight ass, his toned body rippling with muscle.

“Enjoying the view?” Marc cackled in laughter, and Tito looked back to see Alex frowning, his wrinkled forehead hidden by his crash helmet, but Tito could recognise the signs just from the way that Alex’s eyebrows were lowered.

It wasn’t much further back to Marc’s place, and Tito was glad for that, partly because riding with a semi was painful, but mostly because he wanted to talk to Alex and find out what was wrong.

Marc darted for the shower as soon as he was through the door, cackling to himself as he called dibs on it, which was only fair since it was his house.

Tito stripped out of his sweaty clothes, clothing was optional at Marc’s place, but Alex lurked by the door, watching Tito carefully as he fidgeted on the spot.

“Talk to me?” Tito sat down on the edge of the bed, patting the space next to him as Alex stepped closer, tugging at his sweaty clothes before slinking out of them. It was obvious that Alex still wasn’t quite comfortable being naked, even around them, but the skin on skin contact seemed to comfort him.

“It’s nothing.”

“If it’s enough to worry you, then it’s not nothing.” Tito reached out for Alex’s hand, stroking the side of it with his thumb, and Alex let out a deep sigh.

“I just… I feel like you like Marc more than me. Everyone likes Marc more than me.” Alex buried his head against Tito’s shoulder, his muscles tense as Tito stroked his back, kissing the side of his neck in a bid to reassure him.

“I more than like you,” Tito whispered, nipping at Alex’s earlobe just to hear him gasp, “I love you.”

Alex sat back, his eyes moist and his lips curled up at one corner. “I love you too.”

Tito stroked the side of Alex’s face, gazing into his eyes as he leant in for a kiss, the mere touch of lips all it took to have Alex gasping in pleasure. Trailing the kisses lower, Tito licked over the vein on Alex’s neck, the taste of sweat so strong that it was like they’d already fucked, and Alex raked his fingernails over Tito’s back, sending sparks flying through his body as he let out a soft growl.

“Why don’t I show you just how much I love you?” Tito rested his hands under Alex’s armpits, helping him shuffle back along the bed, his lanky frame rippling with muscle, and Tito wanted to lick and kiss every inch of his creamy soft skin.

Settling between Alex’s trembling legs, Tito could sense that he was nervous, like it was their first night together all over again.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Tito kissed his way down the inside of Alex’s thigh, delighting in the way that he gripped at the bed, his chest heaving as breathless moans fell from his parted lips. Alex’s hole quivered from the lightest of touches, Tito’s fingers brushing against the soft fur that surrounded it.

The moans got louder, more insistent, as Tito’s lips kissed their way closer to his hard cock, and Tito smiled at the sight of Alex writhing on the bed.

“Patience,” Tito whispered against his skin, slowing the pace as Alex whined, his hips jerking, and Tito rested a hand on his inner thigh, his fingers rough against Alex’s soft skin.

Alex spread his legs wider, and Tito knew that it would be cruel to make him wait any longer. Gently cupping his balls, he nuzzled against them, and Alex grabbed at his hair, trying to pull his head up so that he could suck his cock. But Tito had other ideas.

He licked at Alex’s tight hole, feeling his muscles tense as he let out a pained whimper, but then he was pushing Tito’s head closer, and Tito took a breath, settling on his side so that he could breathe and eat Alex out.

The mixture of gasps and whimpers that fell from Alex’s lips went straight to his cock, and Tito took pride in the fact that he could reduce Alex to a needy mess with just a few licks.

“More.” Alex brought his knees up to his chest, putting himself on display, and Tito slid his tongue inside him. Gently flicking the tip of his tongue, Tito smiled at how Alex groaned in pleasure, his muscles relaxing as Tito teased that spot.

The sound of Alex begging for more had him rock hard, his cock rubbing against the soft sheets, and he held Alex’s cheeks open, working his tongue deeper inside him until Alex was filled to the hilt.

“Fuck me, fuck me now.” Alex’s voice was little more than a whine, his fingers curling through Tito’s hair as he continued licking, making sure that Alex was nice and wet and open.

Tito felt a small carboard box and a plastic bottle hit the side of his leg, lube and condoms, but Alex was already too far gone to be thinking that coherently.

“You two are beautiful together.” Marc’s voice was filled with lust, and even without looking Tito knew that Marc was rock hard.

Tito sat back, licking his lips as he caught his breath. Alex whimpered at the loss, but Marc rushed in to comfort him with kisses, Alex relaxing the second that their lips met.

The sight of Marc stretched out on the bed, his damp skin glistening in the sunlight, would usually have been mind-blowing, but it was nothing compared to the show that Alex and Marc were putting on. They kissed until they were breathless, Marc licking at Alex’s slack lips with lazy swipes of his tongue, and Tito had never seen anything so arousing.

Reaching down to give himself a couple of strokes, Tito couldn’t keep his eyes off Alex’s slick hole, all wet and open and waiting for him. Alex’s leaking cock was twitching as he slid down the bed, spreading his legs wide so that Tito couldn’t miss what he was asking for.

“Fuck me, Tito. Please?”

“He will,” Marc whispered, a grin on his face as Alex gasped in pleasure, “He’s going to fuck you so good and hard that you won’t remember your name.”

That got Tito to stop staring, rushing to roll on a condom as Alex watched in fascination, and he slathered a generous amount of lube over his cock.

“Think you can take all of him?” Marc nibbled on Alex’s ear lobe, leaving him breathless as he nodded, reaching out to pull Tito closer until the tip of his cock was pressing against his slick hole.

Tito stared into Alex’s eyes, and Alex rocked his hips, groaning as the tip pushed inside him. Alex’s eyes fell shut, his head pressed back against the pillow as a low groan fell from his moist lips. Marc was stroking his hair, whispering sweet nothings as Tito bottomed out, Alex impossibly tight and warm around him, and he bit his lip to stop himself from coming.

“Fuck, you feel amazing wrapped around me.” Tito gave Alex a minute to adjust, the smile on Alex’s face all he needed to see, and it wasn’t until Alex whimpered that he started to move. Slow gentle thrusts at first, Tito settling into a nice pace as Alex wrapped his long lanky legs around his waist, pulling their bodies closer until Tito was pressed deep inside him.

“You look gorgeous with a cock inside you.” Marc shuffled up the bed so that his cock was hovering next to Alex’s face. “Look how hard you’ve made me.”

Alex grinned, his mouth hanging open as Marc’s leaking cock nudged at his lips, and Tito stilled, captivated by the show that they were putting on for him. Marc supported Alex’s head as he greedily sucked at the tip of his cock, and Alex arched his back, groaning as he rocked himself onto Tito’s cock, snapping Tito out of his trance.

Slamming into Alex with each thrust, Tito loved the sound of him groaning in pleasure, the words more and harder clear even though they were muffled by Marc’s cock. The beautiful contrast of Alex’s pale skin and Marc’s golden tan was a sight to behold, and Tito felt honoured that he got to be a part of their lives, to have two gorgeous sex gods as his boyfriends.

“I’m close.” Tito leant in to kiss Marc, his thrusts erratic as he felt his muscles tense, and he could tell from the way that Alex’s muscles fluttered around him that he wasn’t going to last much longer either.

Alex’s hand reached down, but Tito batted it away, making sure Marc was watching before wrapping his slick hand around Alex’s cock. His thumb swiped over the flushed purple tip as Alex groaned in pleasure, shuddering as warm come spurted out of him, his muscles clenching tight around Tito and pushing him over the edge.

Sparks flew through his body, and Tito forced himself to keep his eyes open, watching as Marc gave himself a few strokes before coming over Alex’s slack lips, and the sight of Alex covered in come made Tito gasp in pleasure all over again, the aftershocks of his orgasm still rippling through him.

“Fuck, you look beautiful like that.” Tito propped himself up on his elbow, Alex’s chest still heaving as he caught his breath, admiring the sight of Alex sweaty and covered in come, looking truly debauched.

“All messy.” Marc grinned as he licked up the come from Alex’s lips, and Tito’s softening cock twitched as Alex let out a satisfied groan.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Alex’s voice was little more than a whisper, but his lopsided grin showed just how satisfied he was.

Tito leant in for a kiss, the change of angle separating their bodies, and Alex hissed at the loss, but Tito comforted him with his lips. It was a rush to taste Marc on Alex’s lips, the taste a little sourer than Alex’s come, but it didn’t stop him from cleaning up every last drop.

“I love you.” Marc nuzzled in on the kiss, making them both laugh as they surrounded Alex with hugs, but then Marc scrunched up his face when his arm rested against Alex’s sticky chest. “Shower time.”

“I’m comfy.” Alex pouted, cuddling in closer, but Marc shook his head.

“You’ll thank me when you wake up.” Marc slid out of the bed, and Tito gave Alex a nudge in the right direction, but Alex showed no signs of moving.

Tito nuzzled against Alex’s neck, making him smile, and Tito reached down to stroke at his stretched and open hole. “I’ll kiss you all better in the shower.”

“You’re such a smooth talker, Rabat.” Alex grinned before admitting defeat, stumbling on trembling legs towards the shower, Marc holding his hand as Tito walked behind him, resting his hands on his hips.

The sight of Marc and Alex in the shower together had Tito’s cock twitching again, and he dragged his eyes over Alex as Marc started to clean him, even the way that Marc washed Alex’s hair was so loving and intimate.

“Are you going to join us?” Marc and Alex spoke in unison, both of them grinning as Marc reached out for Tito’s hand.

“I’m all yours.”                     


	3. Marc

Tito glanced over at Alex, his leg jiggling as the excitement bubbled over. The road signs were counting down to Andorra, the anticipation growing as they drew closer.

“Do you think Marc will like his birthday surprise?” Alex reached out to rest his hand on Tito’s knee, making them both smile.

“I’m sure he’ll love it.”

*

Tito covered his mouth to stop the laughter from escaping, and Alex did the same, both of them giggling as they crept up to Marc’s door. Alex gave Tito a knowing stare, and Tito nodded, reaching out to ring the bell.

Both of them held their breath, waiting for Marc to answer, and just as they were starting to think that Marc wasn’t home, the door opened.

Marc’s eyes were wide and his mouth was pulled into a huge grin, showing off his perfect white teeth as he stared at them. He looked so happy, and it made the sneaking around worth it to surprise him like this.

“Happy birthday!” Alex rushed in for a hug, nearly knocking Marc off his feet, and Tito followed them in, letting the door slam closed behind him as they all jumped.

“I thought you guys couldn’t make it?” Marc stroked the side of Alex’s face, before standing on his tiptoes for a kiss, chaste at first, but then he was greedily devouring Alex’s lips, his tongue licking into his mouth as Alex gasped.

Tito cut in, capturing Alex’s lips with his own, and Marc hummed in appreciation, pawing at Tito as he waited for his kiss. Patience had never been one of Marc’s strong points.

Marc tugged at the neck of Tito’s t-shirt, unwilling to wait any longer, and Tito felt Alex smile as he broke the kiss, letting Marc take his place. Tito pulled back every time that Marc tried to deepen the kiss, making him wait until he was begging for it, his needy whimpers going straight to Tito’s cock.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Alex stood behind Marc, wrapping his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck and leaving him breathless. They surrounded Marc, towering over him as they showered him with kisses, hands tugging at clothing, all of them trying to make up for the weeks apart.

Alex’s hands were snaking their way into Marc’s jeans, making him gasp, and Tito broke the kiss so that he could see the look on Marc’s face, his moist lips parted as he quivered under Alex’s touch.

“We’re going to make you feel so good, birthday boy.” Tito reached down to unzip Marc’s jeans, his erection straining to be free.

“Have you missed us?” Alex nipped at Marc’s ear, a filthy grin on his face as Marc gasped. He looked perfect with a blush on his cheeks, his lips parted as he drew in a ragged breath.

Marc nodded, and Tito dropped to his knees, looking up at Marc with big eyes as he mouthed at the damp patch on his boxers, the taste of Marc all it took to make Tito hard.

Alex nibbled at Marc’s earlobe, his hands sliding under Marc’s jumper and caressing his rock hard abs that fluttered with every breath he took.

Tito was mesmerised by the sight of Marc, his chest heaving as he threw his head back, trusting Alex to support him. Marc’s hand twisted in his hair, comforting him as he started to pull Marc’s boxers down with his teeth.

“Wait.” Marc’s voice was wracked with need, and Tito looked up to see him licking at his lips. “I don’t want to have sex in the hall.”

“Bedroom?” Alex whispered, his grin shining out as he nuzzled at the side of Marc’s neck.

“Bedroom.” Marc nodded, pulling up his jeans so that he could walk without tripping over, and he grabbed their hands, yanking Tito to his feet as Alex giggled.

It was awkward to move as one mass of limbs, Alex’s arm draped around his brother’s shoulders, but Tito couldn’t bear the thought of letting go, happy to be close to his boyfriends.

Just the sight of the bed was enough to have Marc grinning, and he turned to face them, biting on his lip as he pulled off his jumper.

“I think we should put on a show for the birthday boy.” Tito leant in to kiss Alex, making sure to emphasise the smack of their lips, his tongue licking into Alex’s mouth as Marc stared at them.

Alex stepped closer, deepening the kiss as the sound of jeans being pulled off made them both pause, opening their eyes just enough to see Marc lying out naked on the bed, his hard cock jutting out and advertising just how much he liked the show.

“I didn’t say stop.” Marc grinned, licking his lips as he propped himself up against the pillows for a better view.

Tito grinned, pulling Alex back into a sloppy kiss as his hands tugged at the hem of his jumper, pulling it off over his head before capturing Alex’s lips again, both of them desperate for more. Alex responded so beautifully to every touch, his moist lips like heaven against his own, and Tito felt Alex’s hard cock pressing against him.

“Alex, I think those pretty lips of yours would look good wrapped around Tito’s cock.”

Tito could hear Marc’s grin, and Alex broke the kiss, obediently sinking to his knees before fumbling with the zip on Tito’s jeans. Biting on his lip, Alex finally got it open, and Tito gasped as Alex tugged down his boxers, exposing him to the room.

“Look at you, hard already.” Marc gave himself a couple of lazy strokes, his mouth hanging open as his chest heaved, making him look like the god that he was.

Tito stroked Alex’s hair, gently encouraging him as he sucked at the tip, the warmth of his mouth like fire, and the sight of Alex’s lips stretched around him was almost enough to make him come on the spot.

“You look beautiful like this.” Tito watched as Alex blushed, still unused to compliments, and Alex took all of him into his mouth, gagging as the tip hit the back of his throat. “Take it slow, there’s no rush.”

Alex relaxed, his tongue flicking at the tip as he sucked away, and Tito struggled to keep control of himself. He reached down to wrap his hand around the base of his cock, and Marc shifted on the bed, spreading his legs wider as Alex slowed, his eyes drawn to Marc.

“No more teasing. I want you, now.” Marc beckoned them both with little more than a crook of his finger, Tito rushing to strip off his clothes as Alex stumbled out of his jeans, hopping around before collapsing onto the bed.

“We’re all yours.” Tito grinned, and Alex rushed in to kiss Marc, letting him taste Tito from his lips.

Kissing and licking at Marc’s tanned skin, Tito couldn’t keep his eyes off Marc and Alex, both so comfortable with each other as their kisses got more insistent, Marc’s hard cock trailing precome over his stomach.

Working his way lower, Tito settled between Marc’s legs, kissing at the sensitive skin of his thighs as goose bumps rippled over his silky soft skin. He wanted to take things slow, but his instincts were taking over, and he nuzzled at Marc’s rock hard cock, resisting the urge to suck him as his fingers teased at his hole.

“Kiss me.” Marc tugged at Tito’s hair, pulling him closer as Alex caught his breath, and Tito swiped his thumb over Marc’s moist lips.

“I love it when you beg.” Tito pushed his thumb into Marc’s mouth, and Marc sucked greedily as Tito trailed kisses down the side of Marc’s neck. Marc looked perfect with his cheeks hollowed, sucking away as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

Marc groaned, arching his back as he tried to find something to rub his hard cock against, but Tito just sat back, smiling as Marc let out a needy whimper.

“Do you want this?” Tito gave himself a stroke, his thumb smearing the drop of precome at the tip as Marc nodded, spreading his legs wider so that Tito couldn’t miss what he was asking for.

Alex hung off the bed so that he could grab the lube and condoms, and Tito stared at Marc as his smile faded, his mouth hanging open as though he had something to say.

“Are you fit to race?” Marc’s lips twitched into a smile, and the hidden meaning was clear.

They all had to get a clean bill of health before the season started, to show that they were fit to race this year, and for the first time it seemed that the endless tests did have their advantages.

Like being able to fuck his boyfriends worry-free without a condom.

“Yes, you?” Tito’s grin grew as Marc and Alex both nodded, their eyes wide with lust.

“Then I guess we don’t need these.” Marc sat the condoms to the side, handing Tito the lube as Alex grinned, lazily stroking himself as he watched on.

Tito made a show of slicking up his fingers, and Alex’s fingers circled Marc’s hole, teasing but never pushing in. It seemed to be an unspoken rule, a line that they weren’t ready to cross, and Tito was more than happy to take over from Alex, his finger pushing into Marc as Alex watched in fascination.

Marc’s head rolled back against the pillow, a low moan falling from his lips as Tito hit that spot, and Alex stroked the side of his face, comforting him as Tito slowly worked him open.

“More.” Marc’s eyes flew open, his legs wrapping around Tito’s waist as he pulled him closer.

“Anything for you.” Tito slicked up his cock, his heart pounding as he took a breath, and he pressed the tip against Marc’s hole, staring into his eyes as he pushed in. Marc’s hole felt impossibly tight, both of them gasping as he pushed through, but then Marc relaxed, his body opening up for him as he bottomed out with one smooth thrust.

The feeling of Marc’s slick heat surrounding him left Tito hovering on the brink of orgasm, and he gave Marc a minute to adjust before slowly thrusting, leaving both of them breathless.

“Feel good?”

“Fuck yeah.” Marc wrapped his legs around Tito’s waist, drawing their bodies together, and Tito pulled out until just the tip was left before slamming back in, Marc’s pained moans drowning out the sound of skin slapping against skin.

There was a gasp from the side of the bed, and Marc reached out to hold Alex’s hand, but Alex looked left out. His smile was absent, and he was biting on his lip, but Tito knew just what to do to have him grinning.

“I want you inside me.” Tito paused as Alex jumped into action, a grin on his face as he slicked up his cock, and Tito braced himself for the feeling of being filled.

Marc wriggled underneath him, and Tito ducked down for a kiss as Alex’s slick cock pressed at his hole, his body resisting the intrusion at first, but then he was gasping in pleasure as the searing heat of Alex’s cock filled him, the curve of his shaft hitting all the right spots.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Alex started to thrust, and Tito buried his head against the crook of Marc’s neck, gasping in pleasure as he moved in time with Alex, letting him set the pace.

“You feel so good,” Tito mumbled against Marc’s skin, Marc’s chest heaving as he stroked his back, encouraging him to move faster.

Marc’s hard cock was rubbing against his stomach, precome leaking everywhere as Tito felt Marc clench around him, his desperate moans reaching a crescendo as he shuddered, spilling warm come over their stomachs. Just the sound of him coming was enough to have Tito gasping through his own orgasm, Alex’s cock prolonging the feeling of bliss.

He lay limp and satisfied in Marc’s arms, shivering with the aftershocks as Alex pounded away at his oversensitive prostate, chasing his own climax.

Alex mumbled something as he came, slumping down on top of Tito, and Marc rolled them on to their sides, giving him space to breathe as he forced their bodies apart.

They lay there for the longest time, all of them grinning like idiots as they caught their breath, and Tito teased at Marc’s stretched hole, fascinated by the sight of his come leaking out of him.

“Did you like your gift?”

Marc grinned, draping his arm over Alex’s hip as he cuddled in.

“I love it.”


	4. Wait

“I want you, now.” Alex grabbed at Tito’s jeans, pawing at his growing bulge, and just the sound of Alex with that needy whine to his voice had him rock hard and ready for action.

Tito ran his fingers through Alex’s hair, and Alex looked up at him, his pupils blown wide and hiding his beautiful green eyes. “You have to wait until Sunday.”

Alex pouted, and Tito wanted to give in, to indulge his every whim, but they’d decided that it would be best to wait until after the race was finished.

It wasn’t because they were scared to hurt him, they could do slow and tender and gentle, but rather because watching Alex beg was so much fun.

A movie was playing in the background, but neither of them were watching it, Alex demanding all of Tito’s attention as he slid down in his seat, a grin on his face that said whatever he was going to do next would take every last bit of self-control to resist.

Alex mouthed at his bulge, the thick fabric of his jeans doing little to mask the heat of his mouth, and Tito let his head fall back, his mind screaming at him just to let Alex blow him.

But where was the fun in that?

“I’m going to get a shower.” Tito slid out from next to Alex, wondering if he was strong enough to keep his promise to Marc. “Alone.”

“I’m so hard.” Alex’s frown broke his heart, but then his lips curled up at the edge, his tongue teasing at his moist lips as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

Tito wasn’t the only one playing games.

***

Marc was busy with the media, everyone wanted a piece of the world champion, and Alex’s impatience was showing.

Lying out on the bed, Alex pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, his lithe frame rippling with muscle as Tito drank in the glimpse of toned abs.

“I want you.”

“We said we would wait for Marc.” Tito wanted nothing more than to join Alex, but he knew once both of them were in bed there would be no stopping them.

“It’s too hot and stuffy to be wearing clothes.” Alex tugged at the front of his t-shirt, watching Tito out the corner of his eye to make sure that his show was being appreciated.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Tito’s cock was straining against his jeans, and he popped the button open, slowly unzipping them so that Alex could see exactly what effect he was having on him.

Alex smiled, pulling off his t-shirt as Tito let out a soft groan, his cock twitching as though it was agreeing with him.

“These jeans are far too tight across my big hard cock.” Alex sniggered, blushing as he tried to look sexy while wriggling out of his jeans, his skin pink and irritated where the rough denim had chafed against him.

He lay back as though he was expecting servants to come feed him grapes and fan him, his head propped up on a slender arm and a smile on his face that said he enjoyed being in control, delighting in every needy gasp that fell from Tito’s lips.

Snapping at the elastic of his boxers, Alex looked over at Tito, waiting until he nodded before rolling on to his back, showing off his bulge that was straining to be free.

“You like?”

“I like.” Tito rushed to pull off his top, the fabric scratchy against his sensitive skin. Taking a breath, he watched in fascination as Alex’s fingers brushed over his hard nipples, gasping and moaning as though he was about to come.

Alex’s hands wandered lower, his eyes darting over to Tito as his hands rested on the hem of his boxers, teasing at the elastic.

“These are all wet, I’m going to have to take them off.” Alex palmed himself through the thin fabric of his boxers, the damp patch clear against the pristine white cotton. He arched his hips up with a smooth and graceful motion, his fingers hooking under the elastic before whipping them off.

Marc walked in the second that Alex flung his boxers off, his hard cock jutting out, and Marc stood frozen, his mouth hanging open as he took in the sight of Alex naked and willing.

“Been having fun without me?” Marc’s voice was little more than a whisper, and he absently reached down to touch himself, his eyes never leaving Alex.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Alex sat up, a huge grin on his face as he slinked on to his hands and knees, his hips waggling as Marc made sure the door was locked.

The click of the lock was like a starters’ gun, Marc’s clothes flying off as though they didn’t obey the laws of time and space, and Marc was naked before Tito could even blink.

Alex looked back over his shoulder, reaching out for Tito as Marc crawled on to the bed, kneeling behind Alex as he kissed at his back, his fingers caressing his hips as Alex relaxed under his touch.

“Are you just going to watch?” Alex pressed his cheek against the pillow, his smile dreamy as Marc kissed and licked at every inch of his toned back.

“Yes.” Tito grinned, sitting back in his chair, his hand sliding into his boxers as he prepared to savour every second of his fantasies coming to life, as though dreaming of them together had made it real.

“You like the idea of Marc fucking me?”

Tito groaned, nodding as the image of Marc and Alex together rendered him speechless, and Marc smiled as he held Alex’s cheeks open.

Alex blushed as he was exposed, but that soon faded as Marc’s talented tongue licked a stripe over Alex’s hole, Alex gripping at the sheets as he gasped in pleasure. His toes curled as Marc’s tongue circled his tight hole, gently working him open with little flicks of his tongue.

Tito had never seen anything so hot, each whimper that fell from Alex’s slack lips had him desperate for more and he pushed his jeans and boxers down, giving his aching cock space as the cool air made him shiver.

Alex arched his back, working Marc’s tongue deeper inside him as he writhed on the bed. “You like this?”

“Yes.” Tito spoke at the same time as Marc, making Alex grin, and Alex made himself comfy on the bed, his head resting against the pillow as he spread his legs wider, making sure that Marc couldn’t miss what he wanted next.

“I want you inside me.” Alex’s voice was steady, he was done playing games, and Tito was glad for the moment to collect himself, he didn’t want to come before the fun had even started. Not that he’d have a problem getting hard again with the show he was about to watch.

Marc reached out for the lube that was sitting beside the bed, the mattress creaking as his weight shifted, adding to the anticipation. Tito had been so focused on Alex that he hadn’t noticed the lube sitting in plain sight, and the grin on Alex’s face said that this was his plan all along.

The squirt of lube made Alex shiver, Marc generously coating his cock before smearing the rest around his already slick hole.

“You’re going to feel so good wrapped around me.” Marc took a breath, his legs trembling as he knelt behind Alex.

This was a line they hadn’t yet crossed, and Marc paused, stroking Alex’s back as his hard cock pressed against his hole.

“Do you want this?”

“Yes.” Alex pushed back against Marc, not quite forceful enough to press Marc’s cock inside him, and Marc looked to Tito for reassurance, the sight of Tito’s leaking cock all the support that he needed.

Tito shuffled to the edge of his seat, reaching out so that he could hold Alex’s hand, their fingers intertwined as Marc pushed in. Alex tensed as the tip entered him, holding his breath until Tito stroked the side of his hand with his thumb.

“Relax.” Marc stroked Alex’s back, tracing little swirls as his nails grazed over his spine, making him shiver in pleasure, and Alex arched his back, a smile on his face as he pressed their bodies together.

Tito watched with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open as Alex’s body swallowed up his brother’s cock with such ease that it was like they were meant to fit together. Marc groaned as he bottomed out, his eyes scrunched shut and his mouth hanging open, and Tito knew that Marc wasn’t going to last long.

Alex’s grin was as wide as when he’d won the championship, his perfect teeth on display, and he gripped at Tito’s hand as his eyes fell shut, smiling as he clenched around Marc, encouraging him to move.

And move he did. The pace was fast and frantic, Alex’s body being forced along the bed as Marc’s hips worked overtime, thrusting in and out with such speed that Tito was amazed that Marc hadn’t broken a sweat, and Alex’s grin never faded, his groans telling Marc exactly what angle left him seeing stars.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Marc bit his lip as he slammed into Alex one last time, riding out the last of his orgasm before flopping down on top of Alex who sagged against the bed. Kissing the back of his neck, Marc nuzzled against Alex as Tito looked down at his rock hard cock that he’d neglected, unable to focus on anything other than Alex and his beautiful body.

“More.” Alex’s eyes flew open, staring at Tito as he bit on his lip, and Marc pulled out, making them both hiss at the loss before Marc rolled over on to his side, his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

Tito leapt out of his seat with such speed that he stumbled over his own feet, glad that his balance was second nature to him, and he jumped in behind Alex, the duvet still warm from where Marc had been kneeling only moments ago.

Marc’s come leaked out of Alex’s hole, it was the hottest thing that Tito had ever seen, and he leant in to lick it up, delighting in the needy whimpers that fell from Alex’s lips, his body responsive to every little flick of his tongue.

He looked up to see Marc watching with dark eyes, his cock rapidly hardening as Tito pulled him into a messy kiss, letting Marc taste himself from his lips. Marc’s dexterous tongue darted into his mouth, but Alex didn’t like being left out, nudging Tito with his foot as he shuffled closer.

Tito broke the kiss, turning all his attention back to Alex as Marc lay down next to him, showering Alex with tiny kisses.

“I haven’t forgotten about you.” Tito kissed his way along Alex’s back, feeling him relaxing as he reached out for the lube that Marc had left lying on the bed, slathering his cock with a generous amount before pulling Alex up on to his knees, his hard cock lined up against his slick hole.  

“Wait, I want to see you.” Alex rolled over on to his back, his legs spread wide as he reached down to stroke himself, holding his balls out of the way so that Tito could have easy access.

Tito stared, unable to even breathe at the sight of Alex naked and waiting for him, desperate for his cock inside him.

“I want you.” Alex’s voice was little more than a whine, his tongue teasing at his lips as he rested a slender leg against Tito’s shoulder.

“You have me.” Tito trailed his fingers over Alex’s hard cock, the tip flushed purple as he let out a frustrated whine. Just the curve to it sent a shiver down Tito’s spine, he would never forget how toe-curlingly good it felt inside him.

“Please?”

Tito couldn’t resist Alex when he asked like that, and he hooked Alex’s other leg over his shoulder before sliding into position, staring into Alex’s eyes as the tip of his cock pressed against his quivering hole.

“Are you going to make me beg?”

“I love it when you beg.” Tito reached down to stroke the side of Alex’s face, gazing into his eyes as Alex grinned.

“Please fuck me with that big thick cock of yours.”

Tito bottomed out in one smooth thrust, Alex’s eyes rolling back in his head as Tito gave him a moment to adjust. Alex was so warm and snug around him, the intimacy making his heart race as he started to move.

Tito leant in for a kiss, folding Alex in two and pressing his cock even deeper inside him. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Alex clenched around him, a grin on his face as white spots danced in front of Tito’s eyes, but he didn’t want to come, not yet, he wanted to give Alex the spectacular orgasm that he’d been waiting for all weekend.

The pace was slow and tender, prolonging the teasing and Tito made sure that every thrust hit that spot, making Alex gasp and moan as his hard cock rubbed up against his stomach, leaving trails of precome that were getting wetter with every breathless plea for more.

“Come for me,” Tito whispered, and Alex’s whole body shuddered with his release, hot come splashing over his stomach as he clenched tight around Tito’s cock, pushing him over the edge and milking every last drop of come out of him.

Tito propped himself up, giving Alex room to breathe as they both gasped for air, each twitch of Tito’s cock making them both giggle as the rush of orgasm rippled through them.

Alex looked beautiful with his flushed cheeks and his lop-sided grin, his chest heaving as he stared into Tito’s eyes, his love from him shining out.

Marc groaned in pleasure, come dribbling over his hand, and he cuddled in under Alex’s arm, Alex stroking his back as Marc’s soft snores filled the room, making them both laugh. Tito gently lifted Alex’s legs down before leaning in for a kiss, their bodies still joined as Alex wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Worth the wait?”

Alex grinned, his body trembling with the aftershocks of his dizzying climax.

“Sex that good is always worth the wait.”


	5. Both

“The bed is huge.” Tito felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his sockets, and he was already picturing all the things that the three of them could get up to in a bed that size.

No more injuries falling out of bed and having to tell the team that it was a training accident.

“You like?” Marc grinned, showing off his hotel room that was bigger than the house that he grew up in. “And just wait until you see the shower.”

Marc bounced on the spot, his excitement bubbling over, and Tito smiled. He looked over at Alex, expecting him to be happy, but his furrowed brow said that he wasn’t as thrilled about the idea as them.

“What’s on your mind?” Tito stroked his thumb over Alex’s cheek, making him smile, and his shoulders sagged, the tension leaving his body as he nuzzled against Tito’s hand.

“Nothing, just jetlagged.”

“Would a shower make everything better?” Tito reached out to hold Alex’s hand, intertwining their fingers as Alex nodded.

“Yeah.”

Tito led Alex through to the bathroom, Marc bouncing ahead as the sound of running water had Tito’s cock twitching.

He felt like he was starring in a real-life porn scene, Marc playing the beautiful tanned god who could have any guy that he wanted, and he wanted him.

Marc had already stripped off his top, his muscles rippling as he leant back against the wall. He slid out of his jeans as though he didn’t have to obey the laws of time and space, biting on his lip as the bathroom filled with steam, adding to the lustful atmosphere.

Tito had never seen a more beautiful sight, and he knew that once they were in the spray of the warm water, things would get even hotter.

The shower was more than big enough for the three of them all to enjoy the warm water, and there was space for Alex to stand without having to crouch to get his hair wet.

“Are you going to join me?” Marc grinned, beckoning them both with little more than a crook of the finger, and Tito didn’t need to be asked twice.

They’d been apart too long for slow and teasing, clothes flying off as they rushed into the shower, desperate to feel skin against skin.

Warm water had always been comforting to Tito, but now, with water running over Marc’s golden skin, he would forever associate it with sex. Leaning down for a kiss, Marc’s plump moist lips were so soft against his own, and he reached down to give Marc’s perfect rear a squeeze, licking up the gasp that fell from his lips as Tito waited for Alex to nuzzle in for his kiss.

Tito reached out, wondering if the shower was so big that Alex could be in here with them and not pressed up behind him. Although they didn’t need to be crowded together for Alex to be draped over him, every time they were alone, Alex found a way to be close to him.

Alex stepped into the shower, and before he could wipe the water out of his eyes, Tito went in for a kiss, pushing Alex back against the cool tiles as their hard cocks rubbed together.

“I’ve missed you.” Alex’s voice was little more than a whisper, and yet every word was clear to Tito.

Tito would never tire of hearing those words, knowing that someone as gorgeous as Alex desired him made his heart skip a beat, and he smiled as he leant in for another kiss, nipping at Alex’s lip just to hear him growl.

“I missed you too.” Tito rested his forehead against Alex’s, the water dripping down over his face as he fluttered his eyelashes, and Tito found himself mesmerised by Alex’s beautiful eyes, the hazel spots glowing as though there was a fire burning in his soul.

The citrusy scent of the shower gel filled the air, and Tito looked back over his shoulder to see Marc washing himself. Well, he was cleaning one thing, his cock, and he smiled as Tito turned to give him a helping hand, swiping his thumb over the tip as Marc shuddered in pleasure.

Alex didn't like being left out, and he reached round to clean Tito, focusing on his hard cock as Tito felt his knees tremble. But Tito wasn’t the only one that was struggling to stay upright, Alex resting his head on Tito’s shoulder as his hard cock slid between his cheeks, rubbing over his hole as Tito stumbled forwards.

“Bed?” Marc grinned, his fingers brushing over Tito’s cock as he leant back against Alex, pressing his back against his chest.

“Bed.” Tito felt Alex’s teeth graze over his neck, and he let out a needy groan, he loved it when Alex took charge.

Giggling as they scurried through to the bed, none of them willing to wait long enough to dry off. Their damp skin sliding freely as they rubbed up against each other, caressing every bit of free skin.

Marc pounced on Tito the second he was lying down, pinning him to the bed as he grinned, the longing clear in his eyes.

“You’re all mine.”

Alex pouted when Marc said that, and Marc trailed his fingers along Alex’s jaw, tilting his head up so that he could gaze into his eyes.

“You’re all mine too.” Marc pulled Alex into a messy kiss, but Alex’s eyes stayed open. He focused on Tito as Marc licked into his mouth, and Tito reached out to wrap his arm around Alex’s waist, stroking his back as he tried to relax him.

Tito frowned, mouthing the words, ‘you okay,’ and only relaxing when Alex nodded. Smiling, Alex broke the kiss with Marc as he ducked down to show Tito how okay he was, the taste of Red Bull still lingering on his lips. Alex’s talented tongue had Tito's cock throbbing, leaving him breathless as he gasped for more.

The bed creaked, and Tito opened his eyes to see that Marc was hovering over his cock, his big hands spreading his legs wide as he made himself comfy between them, emphasising the smacking sounds as he licked his lips, but that wasn’t enough for Tito to break the kiss with Alex.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Marc wrapped his hand around the base of Tito’s cock, licking along the slit before taking it into his mouth, and Tito felt his whole body go limp, his eyes rolling back in his head as he bit down on his lip, Alex stroking his hair as he took a moment to collect himself.

The sound alone was enough to leave Tito on the brink of orgasm, and he knew that he was missing out on a spectacular show with his eyes shut. Even then, it took a herculean effort for him to open them, but it was worth it to see Marc sucking his cock as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

Marc’s lips were obscenely stretched around the tip of his cock as Alex nuzzled against the base, kissing and licking the shaft as he nudged Marc out of the way, and Tito gripped at the sheets, taking deep breaths to keep his hips under control. The last thing that he wanted to do was choke Alex with his cock, and yet his mouth felt like heaven against his aroused skin.

Tito reached down to run his fingers through Alex’s hair, rubbing little circles into his scalp as he settled into a nice pattern, and he’d forgotten all about Marc until the bed creaked, a cool breeze wafting out of the vents as Marc turned the air conditioning on.

Goose bumps rippled over his skin, his muscles tense as Alex took all of him into his mouth, and Tito knew that they were going to have to slow things down if he wanted to last long enough to satisfy both his boyfriends.

“Fuck, Alex, I’m going to come.”

Alex let his cock slip out of his mouth, sitting back with a grin on his face as Tito’s mouth hung open, unable to believe how gorgeous Alex looked with moist lips and a blush on his cheeks, but that was nothing compared to the words that his beautiful cock-sucking mouth came out with.

“I want you inside me.”

“Your wish is my command.” Tito grinned, Alex giggling as he stretched out on to his hands and knees next to Tito, and Marc reached under the pillow to pull out a bottle of lube, a smile on his face as he dribbled cool lube between Alex’s cheeks.

Tito stroked the side of Alex’s face, and Alex kissed at his fingers, sucking his thumb into his mouth as Marc’s fingers circled Alex’s hole, spreading the lube around as Alex buried his face against the pillow, muffling his breathless moans.

Tito was so focused on Alex that he didn’t notice what Marc was preparing to do, and Alex winced as Marc slipped a finger inside him, he didn’t like being fingered, but Tito knew exactly what Alex would like.

“I’ll open you up.” Tito gave Alex a kiss on his cheek, letting his tongue linger so Alex knew exactly what Tito was planning on doing to him, and Alex let out a soft gasp, turning his head so that Tito could see how much he liked that idea.

Alex’s smile was the most beautiful sight in the world, and Tito stroked his back, gesturing at Marc to sit back, and Alex hissed as Marc slid his finger out, his brow wrinkled as he rushed to lie down next to Alex, showering him in tiny kisses as Tito settled behind him.

Tito kissed and licked at the small of Alex’s back, waiting until he was relaxed before trailing his kisses lower, and he smiled as Marc whispered words of comfort to Alex.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Alex’s words were slurred, his breathing uneven as Tito’s warm breath ghosted over his hole, making him shiver as Marc stroked his back.

“You should have said, I’d do anything for you.”

“Tongue feels better, fingers are too bony and weird.”

Tito picked that moment to render Alex speechless, his tongue sliding inside him as he groaned in pleasure, and even though Tito couldn’t see him, he knew that Alex would be gripping the sheets, a grin on his face and his eyes scrunched shut.

He flicked the tip of his tongue, hitting that spot that left Alex groaning in pleasure, begging for more as he slowly teased him open. Pouring more lube on the tip of his tongue, Tito smiled at the sound of Alex all needy and begging for more, and the second his tongue teased at the rim of his hole, Alex forced himself back against his mouth, desperate to feel Tito deep inside him as his hard cock leaked, and Tito knew that to make him wait any longer would be cruel.

“Who do you want first?” Tito nuzzled against Alex’s balls, and the soft fuzzy hairs tickled his nose.

“Want you.”

Tito didn’t need asking twice, and he slathered his cock with lube, but before he could line up with Alex’s slick hole, he rolled over, his legs falling open, a clear invitation.

“Want to see you.”

“You’re drop dead fucking gorgeous like this.”

“I’m all yours.” Alex’s grin was so wide that it looked bigger than his face, and he pulled Tito down into a messy kiss, tasting himself mingled with the lube, and it only made him harder.

Marc propped himself up on one elbow, lazily stroking himself as he enjoyed the show that was being put on for him, and Tito turned all of his attention back to Alex, pressing his hard cock against his slick hole.

“I love you.”

Alex blushed at those three little words, and it made Tito’s heart swell with love, his mind still not fully able to believe that this was happening, that he had the most beautiful of boyfriends lying under him, waiting for their bodies to be joined.

“I love you too.” Alex arched his hips, smiling as Tito thrust in, his body so warm and snug around him, and he bottomed out in one smooth thrust, Alex’s eyes falling shut as he adjusted to the fullness.

Tito settled into a nice pace, Alex wrapping his legs around his waist as he pressed Tito deeper inside him, but Tito could tell that he wasn’t setting Alex’s world on fire.

“Not having fun?”

“I want to be on top.” Alex grinned, and Tito leant down for a kiss, but Alex got the upper hand, rolling them over with such speed that it left them both groaning as they adjusted to the change in angle.

“Demanding, aren’t you?”

“You love me like this.”

“I do.” Tito held Alex’s hips tight, letting him set the pace, fast and frantic, as though the world could end at any second.

Their bodies moved as one, their souls merged as they both rushed towards their climax. Alex looked like a god, sweat running down his chest as it heaved, his moans growing louder with every roll of his hips, and Tito had to take a breath to stop himself from coming, he wanted to satisfy Alex, and he shifted his body so that his cock was nudging against that spot with every thrust, Alex’s groans so sensual that Tito felt like he could come just from the sound of them alone.

Tito reached out for Alex’s leaking cock, but Alex batted it away, his mouth hanging open as he gasped for air, but one word was clear.

“More.”

Marc flew into action, squirting lube everywhere as he slicked up his cock, and he hopped in behind Alex as though he was changing bikes, his fingers teasing at where they were joined as Tito felt the blunt head of his cock pressing at Alex’s already stuffed hole.

His mind spun at the thought of Alex being able to take them both, and he’d never been harder in his life.

“I love you.” Marc kissed the side of Alex’s neck, whispering sweet nothings as he carefully positioned himself, glancing at Tito when he was ready.

Tito held Alex tight as Marc thrust in, comforting him with his lips as Alex whimpered, the feeling of Alex’s muscles clenched around him and Marc bordered on painfully tight, and Tito couldn’t imagine how much of a stretch Alex would be feeling.

“Are you okay?” Tito looked into Alex’s eyes, expecting to see pain, but his smug grin said that he was loving being centre of attention.

“Move, please.” The word please was little more than a whine, and Marc started to gently thrust, pressing Alex’s hard cock up against Tito’s stomach as they both held him steady, Alex burying his head against Tito’s shoulder as he kissed at the side of his neck.

Alex’s fingernails gripped at Tito’s shoulders, panting as he begged for more, his voice getting lower with each thrust, until there were tears in his eyes, his cock dribbling profusely as he rushed towards his climax.

“More.”

Tito wrapped his hand around Alex’s cock, and the second that he swiped his thumb over the tip Alex came with a jolt, panting as he groaned in pleasure, his muscles clenching tight around them and making them both come at the same time.

All Tito could focus on was Alex, his face a picture of sheer bliss, and he gazed into his eyes as his body shuddered, filling Alex up with come as Marc did the same.

They sat in silence for the longest time. The whirr of the air conditioning and the sound of their breathless gasps all that could be heard, but Alex’s grin never faded.

“Fuck, that was intense.” Alex giggled, forcing them both out and they all hissed at the loss, sparking more giggles as Tito and Marc helped Alex to lay out on the bed.

Alex looked like an obscene renaissance painting, his arm posed behind his head and his leg angled so that Tito had the perfect view of his stretched and abused hole, still quivering with the aftershocks as come leaked out of it, and the grin on his face said that he’d loved every second of it.

Marc cuddled in behind Alex, kissing the back of his neck as he settled, and Tito stroked the side of his face, waiting until his big green eyes were locked on his.

“Are you okay?”

“Hold me?”

“Anything for you.” Tito kissed at Alex’s forehead, wrapping him up in his long arms as Alex snuggled in against his chest. He stroked Alex’s hair, watching as he drifted off to sleep with a dorky grin on his face.

Tito felt his heart skip a beat, content to spend forever basking in the glow of his true love.


	6. Near

Tito lay out on the small sofa in the motorhome that he was starting to think of as his, even though it technically belonged to Marc, but him and Alex were here as often as Marc was. The thought of being separated was an unappealing one, and thankfully they were all good enough friends to be able to use that as a cover for their relationship.

Alex stepped into the room, jolting Tito out of his thoughts, and Tito peered behind him, expecting to see Marc bouncing in behind him.

“Where’s Marc?”

“Busy.” Alex shrugged, everyone wanted a piece of the world champion, and it was getting harder and harder for the three of them to find time together.

Tito patted the seat next to him on the sofa, but Alex didn’t move from the doorway, his eyebrows advertising the unhappy thoughts running through his head.

“Are you not happy to see me?” Alex’s lips quirked up into a flicker of a smile, a blush on his cheeks as he looked down at his feet.

“I’m always happy to see you.” Tito grinned as he popped the button on his jeans, waiting until Alex had shut the door before pulling down the zip and letting Alex see what effect he was having on him.

“Very happy I see.” Alex slipped off his shoes before stepping closer, his eyes locked on the bulge in Tito’s boxers, and Tito felt dizzy at the sight of Alex, his eyes filled with lust.

Tito arched his back so that he could slip out of his jeans, trying to look sexy and failing as he wriggled out of them, but none of that dampened the lust crackling in the air.

“Are you just going to watch?” Tito palmed at his hard cock, smiling as Alex opened and closed his mouth, his mind clearly lost for words.

Alex shook his head, and he rushed over with such speed that he took Tito’s breath away, no-one had ever wanted him the way that Alex did, so eager to be close to him at every opportunity.

The first touch of his lips was like fire, Alex whimpering as he settled between Tito’s legs, pressing their bodies together, and Tito couldn’t stop himself from groaning out loud, already on the brink of orgasm as he shuddered in pleasure.

Alex fumbled with his jeans, never breaking the kiss as Tito licked at his slack lips and running his fingers through Alex’s hair. Alex calmed under his touch, popping the buttons on his jeans open, tugging them down so that his hard cock was free, straining against the flimsy material of his boxers.

The soft fabric added to the pleasure, the damp patch growing as they both rutted against each other, the days of being apart had felt like an eternity and neither of them was willing to wait for their release.

“I missed you,” Tito mumbled against Alex’s lips, not caring that the words were barely understandable, he just had to tell Alex how he felt.

“I missed you too.”

The mumbled reply left Tito grinning, and he knew that there was something else that he had to tell Alex.

“I love you.”

Alex twitched as his cock spurted and strained, spilling hot come and making his boxers damp and sticky as Tito held him through the aftershocks, chasing after his own release.

Even something as quick and frantic as grinding on the sofa felt so intimate and tender with Alex, like a long night spent making love, and then Alex whispered those three little words.

“I love you.”

Tito came with a jolt, his release like an electric shock as Alex nuzzled against his neck, leaving him grinning as he stroked Alex’s back, riding out the last of his orgasm with Alex pressed against him.

“I feel like a teenager again.” Tito giggled, making Alex smile as he flopped down on top of him, his chest heaving as they caught their breath.

Alex rested his hand over Tito’s heart, and Tito held him close, never wanting to let him go.

***

“Yes!”

Tito grinned as Marc threw his controller, the crunch of plastic a familiar sound as Marc let out a groan, hanging his head in his hands.

“Best two out of three?” Marc held up the controller, and from the way it rattled, it was unlikely to be up to the job it was designed for.

“Maybe we should do something less stressful?” Tito smiled as he leant in for a kiss, his thumb stroking over Marc’s cheek as their lips met.

It felt nice, but something was missing.

It was their first time together without Alex since… since their relationship started, and it felt strange. Almost like he was cheating on Alex, even though Alex knew they were together.

Tito froze, lost in his thoughts, and Marc sat back, gazing into his eyes as though he was checking for head injuries.

“You okay?”

“It’s odd when it’s not all three of us.” Tito felt guilty for saying it, but it was true. His mum had always taught him that honesty was the best policy in relationships, and it had never let him down.

“It is.” Marc nodded, a flicker of a smile crossing his face. “But just because Alex isn’t here, doesn’t mean that we can’t have some fun.”

“Pizza and beer?”

“Just like old times.” Marc chuckled as he ordered pizza, and Tito slinked off to the kitchen to get beers, smiling when he saw that Marc had plugged in a spare controller.

“Ready for that rematch?”

“I was born ready.” Tito stuck his tongue out, handing Marc a beer as he sat down, and before Tito could take a swig, Marc was pressing play on the game, getting a head start as he laughed.

“You’re a sneaky one, Marquez.”

“But you love me all the same.”

“I do.” Tito leant in for a kiss, distracting Marc as he frantically pressed the buttons, willing his car to go faster around the imaginary track.

They ended up both laughing and giggling, spending more time trying to get the other to mess up than focusing on their own game. It really was like old times, before Alex was old enough to join them, back in the days when even the junior riders were allowed motorhomes.

Tito lost track of how many beers had been drunk, or who was winning, and the sun was peeking over the horizon when they finally moved to the bed, their eyes bleary from the alcohol and staring at the screen.

They made out until they were sleepy, tender kisses that showed how comfortable they were with each other, but the whole time Tito kept waiting for Alex to join them.

He expected to hear that soft breathless gasp that Alex made when he saw something arousing, or feel the bed dip as Alex slid into bed next to him.

But it never came.

He hoped that Marc couldn’t sense his disappointment.

***

The race weekend had been hectic, as always, and Tito was getting a shower while everyone rushed to congratulate Marc on his win.

They would have plenty of time to celebrate in private later.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a voice from the other side of the shower curtain.

“Is there room for me?” Alex’s voice had a hint of mischief, and even without seeing him, Tito knew that he would be naked and waiting.

“Always.” Tito held the curtain back so that Alex could step in, and he grinned at the sight of Alex, his cock hard and leaking already, and he hadn’t even kissed him yet. “Hello, gorgeous.”

He gave Alex a minute to relax, the sight of the water beading down his lithe body was a beautiful one, and Tito leant in for a chaste kiss, just enough to let Alex know that he was happy to see him.

“Marc’s out partying with his crew.”

“Do you want to go and join him?”

Alex shook his head, his smile quirking up at the corners as he slicked the water out of his eyes. “I can think of better ways to spend the night.”

“Do these ways involve lots of sex?” Tito stepped closer to Alex, sparks flying as their hard cocks touched, and he took a moment to run his hands down Alex’s back, resting them on his hips as he moved in closer, trailing gentle kisses along his shoulder.

“I’ve missed you.” Alex’s voice was little more than a whisper, his arms wrapping around Tito’s neck as he held him close, and Tito luxuriated in the feeling of closeness.

“I missed you too.”

They had seen each other yesterday, but it wasn’t long enough. It was never long enough.

“I want to hold you close and never let go.” Tito let his thoughts run free, and from the way that Alex smiled, he was as happy to hear the words as Tito was to say them out loud.

Alex moved back so that he could look Tito in the eyes, his pupils blown wide, making Tito feel like he was staring right into Alex’s soul.

The warm water ran cold for a few seconds, but it wasn’t enough to dampen their passions, Tito’s lips were drawn to Alex’s, seeking comfort in their silky softness. Every detail of Alex’s lips was now etched into his mind, more familiar than his own.

Alex growled, pushing Tito up against the tiles as he grinned, neither of them wanting to break the kiss as their slick bodies rubbed together, Alex frantically grinding against him as he whimpered. Stroking Alex’s back, Tito broke the kiss, and Alex pouted as Tito stroked the side of his face.

“I want you.” Tito nuzzled against Alex’s neck, the water splashing in his mouth as Alex’s fingers trailed between his cheeks, the warm water arousing as it ran over his hole, and Tito knew exactly what he wanted. “I want you inside me.”

Alex let out a low moan that went straight to Tito’s cock, his whole body shivering in anticipation as Alex stepped back, a grin on his face as he dragged his eyes over Tito.

Tito loved that look, the one that saw quiet and shy Alex take a backseat while sex god Alex came out to play.

“Turn around.” Alex bit at his lip, slicking his hair back as Tito reached down to give himself a couple of lazy strokes.

“I love it when you’re all dominant.” Tito smiled as he turned around, spreading his legs wide as he rested his hands on the cool tiles, sending a shiver down his spine.

Alex turned up the temperature of the water, surrounding them with steam, and Tito let out a soft gasp, settling into a comfy position as the hot water ran down his back.

“You’re so pretty like this.” Alex’s teeth grazed his shoulder, his tongue teasing at his sensitive skin, and Tito arched his back, pressing himself against Alex’s hard cock.

The sound of Alex groaning against his skin made Tito feel so lucky, and Alex was quickly trailing the kisses lower. He dropped to his knees as Tito’s breathless moans grew louder, each plea for more making Alex slow things down until Tito was achingly hard.

“More, please.”

“Patience.”

Tito felt Alex’s smile pressed against his skin, his kisses avoiding the one thing that Tito really wanted to feel Alex’s lips on.

“Are you going to make me beg?” Tito spread his legs a little wider, resting his head against the tiles as the warm water ran down over his face.

“I love it when you beg.” Alex’s tongue licked a stripe over his hole, making Tito gasp in pleasure, and his muscles tensed, his hard cock leaking in anticipation.

The warmth of Alex’s tongue was like fire compared to the water, and he could feel Alex smile as his groans echoed around the shower, his talented tongue circling at his hole. Alex paused for just long enough to have Tito whimpering before sliding his tongue inside him, heading straight for the spot that left him seeing stars, and Tito knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Fuck me, fuck me now.”

Alex’s groan vibrated through him, pushing him closer to his climax, and he was glad for a second to collect himself as Alex sat back. The warm water ran down over his sensitive hole, leaving him trembling as the sound of Alex slicking up his cock made him grin.

Just the thought of Alex’s cock inside him, the curve to it making sure it hit all the right spots, had Tito desperate for their bodies to be joined.

“I love you.” Alex nuzzled against the back of his neck as he pressed the tip of his cock to Tito’s slick hole.

“I lo-” Tito didn’t have a chance to finish, Alex’s thick cock pressing in and rendering him speechless as he adjusted to the stretch. His muscles clenched tight, and he took a deep breath to stop himself from coming, his muscles relaxing as Alex slid deeper inside him.

“Fuck, your cock feels amazing.” Tito leant back, a smile on his face as he turned his head so that he could look Alex in the eye.

“It’s all yours, every inch, it’s all for you.” Alex smiled, wrapping his arm around Tito’s chest as he inched his way in, reassuring Tito with tiny kisses as he bottomed out.

“I love you.” Tito clenched around Alex, encouraging him to move as they settled into a nice rhythm, fast yet tender, and if it wasn’t for the warm water running over them Tito would have been convinced that time was standing still.

Alex’s gasps were getting louder, his thrusts erratic, but he still had the coordination to wrap his long fingers around Tito’s aching cock, his thumb swiping over the tip and making him tremble in anticipation. Tito struggled to keep control of himself, taking a deep breath so that they could come at the same time.

And then Alex whispered the magic words.

“Come for me.”

Tito felt his whole body shudder with his release, every twitch of Alex’s cock prolonging his climax as he spurted thick ropes of come over the tiles, Alex’s breathless gasps and moans making him grin as he rode out his own orgasm.

Alex slumped down against him, his chest heaving as the aftershocks rippled through them, making them both giggle, overwhelmed by the emotions.

“Fuck, you’re amazing.” Tito turned so that he could see Alex better, but the angle forced Alex’s cock out of him, making them both hiss at the loss.

Alex wrapped his arms around Tito’s waist, kissing the back of his neck as they both caught their breath, and Tito felt safe and loved in his arms, his grin shining out.

“Better than clubbing?” Alex chuckled, taking Tito’s hand so that he could turn him around.

“Definitely.” Tito grinned, his knees trembling after such a spectacular release, and he slid down, the water pooling around him as Alex did the same.

Slumped down at the bottom of the shower, his legs tangled with Alex’s, Tito soaked up the love and affection in every little gesture. From the way that Alex batted his eyelashes, to the feeling of his fingers intertwined with his, all of it made his heart swell with love, and he knew that there was nowhere else that he’d rather be.

***

The spare bed at his brother’s house had never felt so lonely, and Tito’s fingers hovered over Alex’s number, his cock twitching at the thought of what Alex would be getting up to with Marc.

He longed to be there with them, and even the knowledge that he would be heading up to Andorra tomorrow to join them didn’t ease the ache in his heart.

Tito:       Are you having fun with Marc?

Alex:      Yeah, just playing video games and drinking Red Bull.

Alex:      Marc’s drunk three cans and I think he might actually grow wings if he has another…

Tito:       Jajaja!

He typed a message – I’m surprised that you both still have your clothes on – but he deleted it. The last thing that he wanted was to have Alex and Marc teasing him when they knew that he couldn’t relieve himself.

Alex:      He’s also a sore loser! And he’s taken it out on an innocent controller :P

Tito:       Not another one! Jajaja :)

Alex:      How’s Barcelona?

Tito:       Lonely without you.

Tito:       I miss you.

Alex:      I miss you too xxx

Alex:      It’s not the same without you here.

Tito’s heart raced as he read those words, his fingers brushing over Alex’s icon, and he hoped that Alex could feel his love through the phone.

Tito:       I’ll be there tomorrow xxx

Alex:      Promise?

Tito:       Promise xxx

Alex:      I love you xxx

Tito:       I love you more xxx

Alex:      I love you so much that words cannot describe it xxx

Tito was writing when a picture popped up on his screen, Alex lying out in bed with his arm stretched so that Tito could see how empty the bed was without him.

Alex:      I’ll be waiting for you ;)

Tito:       Sweet dreams my love <3

Alex:      I’ll dream of you <3


	7. All Yours

Tito tapped his fingers against the bar, he had to yell over the loud bass and the rumble of the crowd to get a beer. At least they didn’t have to ask what brand he wanted, at a party for Marc it was all Estrella Gallicia. He was a sponsor’s dream.

It had been hours since he’d seen Marc, although from the scrum of people around the dance floor, it was a safe bet that he was there. He glanced over at Alex, and that was when he saw his wide eyes, the startled rabbit in the headlights look.

Tito rushed over, holding the bottles of beer up high as he weaved through the crowd, desperate to rescue Alex from the fan that had trapped him.

“I got you a beer.” Tito sat it down on the small table in front of Alex, and he saw a flicker of a smile cross his face just at the sight of him. He wanted to rest his hand on Alex’s arm, but the fan was staring at them, unable to take the hint that Alex didn’t want to talk to her.

“What’s it like being friends with Marc?”

Tito took a swig of his beer before looking at Alex, and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

“He’s fast, but he’s not as fast as Alex here.”

Alex smiled, a faint blush crossing his cheek as the fan looked confused.

“But aren’t you in Moto2?”

“Yes.” Tito laughed, it was a little too loud, and Alex could tell that it was for show, but it was enough to put the fan in her place.

She turned her focus back to Alex, determined to ask him questions even though the song had changed to something with a thumping bass.

“What was Marc like as a child?”

“Does Marc have a girlfriend?”

“Could you introduce me to Marc?”

Marc, Marc, Marc.

That was all she wanted to talk about, and Tito could see Alex’s jaw tensing, his patience clearly gone.

“We’ve got an early flight in the morning.” Tito looked at Alex, but he was certain that he would agree to anything that got him out of this situation.

“Yes, flying hungover is a really bad idea.” Alex downed the last of his beer, Tito doing the same as they glanced over at the crowded dance floor.

Tito thought that he saw what looked like Marc’s watch, but he had so many of them through work. It could have been any of the riders in the middle of the crowd.

He’d herded Alex as far as the door when he realised that they’d still not seen Marc since they’d arrived together.

“Do you think Marc will mind that we left without saying goodbye?”

Alex shook his head, his lips set into a frown, and Tito thought that he just needed some time away from being Marc Marquez’s little brother.

*

Stumbling into their hotel room, well, Marc’s hotel room, it was only a matter of time before they ended up naked in bed.

Tito wandered out of the shower to see Alex lying out with his legs spread wide, and he was glad this was the reason that Alex hadn’t come to join him in the shower.

“Thank you for rescuing me.” Alex’s grin was a beautiful sight, and his cock twitched in appreciation, the rough cotton of the towel sending a shiver though his body.

“Anytime.” Tito let his towel fall to the ground, his smile growing when he saw the bottle of lube sitting next to Alex on the bed.

“I’ll have to find a way to repay you.” Alex’s lop-sided grin shone out, and he reached down to tease at his hole, the light glinting off the lube as he slid a finger in.

Tito knew that he was staring, his mouth hanging open as he watched Alex’s long fingers slide into his tight hole. The noises alone were enough to have Tito rock hard, and he felt his cock leak, torn between wanting to join in and wanting to enjoy the show that was being put on for him.

“You wouldn’t make me wait?” Alex batted his eyelashes, and Tito sprung into action, moving faster than he ever thought possible, leaping on to the bed and landing between Alex’s legs, still amazed that someone as gorgeous as Alex would want him.

“I’d do anything for you.” Tito wasn’t sure if Alex knew that he meant it, but he did, he would do literally anything for Alex if he asked.

“Fuck me into the mattress?”

“Your wish is my command.” Tito settled between Alex’s legs as his hard cock brushed against his stomach, sending sparks through his body from the briefest of touches. The first kiss was like a comforting hug after a long and stressful day, and he savoured the feeling of Alex’s soft lips against his, so warm and familiar.

Alex let out a soft gasp as he wrapped his legs around Tito’s waist, he wanted more and Tito was only too happy to oblige.

He reached out for the lube, balancing awkwardly on one arm as he tried to slick up his cock, and Alex helped him out with a grin on his face, teasing him with gentle strokes that left him on the edge.

“Impatient, aren’t you?”

“For you, always.” Alex licked at his lips, his hips twitching as he shuffled down the bed, moving himself into position as Tito admired the sight of Alex ready and waiting for him.

“You’re gorgeous like this.”

“You’re not bad yourself.” Alex grinned, trailing his fingers over Tito’s abs and making him giggle.

“Maybe I should make you wait?”

“Want you now.” Alex pouted, and Tito thrust in without warning, making Alex’s eyes roll back in his head as his groans of pleasure vibrated around him.

Tito bottomed out in one smooth thrust, still amazed by how warm and snug Alex felt around him, and he leant down so that he could kiss at Alex’s slack lips, comforting him as he adjusted to the stretch.

Alex’s eyes opened as his grin grew, and Tito flicked his hips into action, pounding into Alex as he clung on, the sound of skin slapping against skin drowning out his breathless moans. Tito slowed things down when he felt Alex’s body tremble, changing the angle so that he could see Alex as his chest heaved, his moist lips parted as he arched his back, making sure that Tito hit that spot with every thrust.

“There. Faster.” Alex wasn’t asking, and Tito grabbed his hips, pulling him closer so that he could give him what he wanted, enjoying the view of Alex’s slick hole stretched obscenely around his cock.

“I love you.” Tito wrapped his hand around Alex’s cock, and that was all it took to have him shuddering in pleasure, warm come dribbling over his hand as his body clenched tight around him, triggering his release.

It took all of his strength to keep himself from flopping down on to Alex, his orgasm dizzying as he heard the words that made the moment perfect.

“I love you too.”

Tito smiled, leaning down for a kiss, comforting Alex as their bodies separated, and he rolled off him, neither of them steady enough to make it to the shower to clean up.

Alex cuddled in, his fluffy hair tickling his nipple as he used him as a pillow, making Tito smile with his soft snores. Watching Alex doze off, grinning in his sleep, Tito wished that he could stay here forever, wrapped up in a haze of lust and love.

*

Marc stumbled in as the sun was peeking over the horizon, and he admired the sight of Alex draped over Tito, a satisfied grin on his face as he clutched Tito’s hand tight.

He couldn’t bear to disturb his sleeping beauties, and he slid off his shoes before curling up on the sofa, smiling as he saw Tito kiss Alex on the forehead before drifting back off to sleep, oblivious to Marc’s presence.

***

Alex had got his best ever result in Moto2, and Tito was so happy that he could be there to congratulate him.

The only problem was that a lot of journalists and sponsors had thought of doing the same, swamping Alex with congratulations and questions.

But that wasn’t the worst thing.

The worst thing was seeing Alex flinch every time that someone said, “Congratulations, Marc.”

It wasn’t a frequent occurrence, but it was often enough to make Alex look like he had a nervous twitch.

Tito saw Alex’s jaw lock, and he knew that it was time to get him out of there before his strained smile was pushed beyond its limit.

“We should go get changed if we don’t want to watch Marc’s race in our leathers.”

Alex nodded in agreement, glad to have a reason to escape, and he rushed out the back of the garage, Tito rushing to keep up with him as he made a charge for the motorhome.

He seemed calmer now that he had a little space, but Tito could still see the thoughts swirling around his mind.

“Are you okay?”

“I hate when people call me Marc.”

“You two do look alike.” Tito knew that it was little comfort, but he couldn’t bear to see Alex looking so unhappy.

“No-one ever calls him Alex.”

Those words broke Tito’s heart, and he held Alex close, showering him in tiny kisses as he stroked his back, waiting until he was calmer to tell him what he’d been waiting to say.

“I’m so proud of you for finishing fourth today.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I…” Alex paused, and Tito could tell that whatever was on his mind was something serious, but before he could find the words, someone knocked on the motorhome door.

Julià put his head around the door, and Tito was glad that there was a respectable distance between him and Alex.

“Marc’s race is about to start.”

“We’re just coming.”

Julia smiled before leaving them to get changed, but Tito could see that Alex still had something on his mind.

“We’ll talk later, okay?” Tito gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, but Alex’s smile was still absent.

Alex nodded, and Tito felt his stomach twist into knots.

What if Alex wanted to break up with him?

*

Tito sat alone in the motorhome, wondering if this was the brothers’ way of telling him that he was no longer wanted. He thought he knew them better than that.

The sun was setting when they arrived, Alex standing behind Marc, and the lack of smiles on their faces said it all.

Marc sat down next to him, leaving space for Alex behind him, but Alex chose to sit on the other side of Tito, surrounding him, as though they were preparing to console him.

“I need to talk to you.”

Those where the words that Tito had been dreading, and hearing Alex saying them was like being stabbed in the heart.

Marc nodded, reaching over to rest his hand on Alex’s knee, but he nudged it away, and Tito hesitated before reaching out to hold Alex’s hand, relief flooding through his veins when Alex took it.

“I knew when I started racing that everyone would always see me as Marc Marquez’s little brother, and I can’t change that, but I want a relationship that I don’t have to share, I want something that’s mine and mine alone. I’m sorry.” Alex sniffed, turning to leave before Tito could process what he’d said, and he felt the bottom fall out of his world at the thought of a relationship without Alex.

“Wait.” Tito reached out for Alex’s wrist, catching him just as he stood up, and he slumped back down onto the sofa, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I love you, and I know I have no right to ask this of you, but I want you all to myself, I don’t want to share you with Marc.” Alex buried his face against Tito’s shoulder, his tears soaking into the thin cotton of his t-shirt.

“I want that too.” Tito held his breath, suddenly aware of Marc’s eyes staring at him, and he felt his stomach twist at the idea of causing an argument between Alex and Marc.

The sound of Alex’s breathing was all that kept Tito grounded, and he turned to look at Marc, but he saw no anger or sadness.

“Sorry.” Tito bit at his lip as he tried to turn his thoughts into coherent sentences. “I love you, but not in the way that I love Alex.”

“I know. I see the way that you look at Alex, that’s true love.” Marc stroked at his cheek, leaning in for a chaste kiss before sitting back.

“You’re not upset?”

“It’s been fun, and you’ll always be my best friend, but I would never do anything to get in the way of Alex’s happiness.”

Marc leant over so that he could hug Alex, and even with the awkward angle their bodies fitted together perfectly, as though they were destined to be brothers.

“Alex, I will always love you. In this life and the next, my soul will find yours until the end of time itself.”

“I love you too.”

Marc kissed the end of Alex’s nose, making him smile.

“Have fun with your boyfriend.”

Marc bounced out of the motorhome, and Tito didn’t miss the cheeky grin that he flashed him as the door closed.

Tito stared into Alex’s eyes, his mind still racing with questions. “You should have told me how you felt.”

“I didn’t think you’d want me without Marc.”

“I want you and only you.” Tito nibbled on Alex’s earlobe, making him gasp as he cuddled in closer. “I want to wake up next you every morning, and I want to spend the rest of my life satisfying your every desire.”

“I love you.” Alex giggled, and Tito leant in for a kiss, chaste compared to their usual kisses, but this felt like a first kiss, a new start for both of them.

“How about we move this to the bed and I’ll show you just how much I love you?”

Alex’s grin was all the answer that he needed, and Tito couldn’t imagine his life without him.

“I’m all yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was never meant to be more than a one-shot, but I couldn't resist following the plot bunny all the way down the hole ;D  
> I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it <3

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
